Island Getaway!
by 99angelkitty
Summary: There is a show called Island Getaway! It stars your 4 favorite shows! Austin & Ally; House of Anubis; Victorious; and Big Time Rush! Read to find out more information! Rated T just in case
1. List of People!

Hi!

So I am bored so im gonna create a cool story

It involves 4 shows

AUSTIN AND ALLY

VICTORIOUS

BIG TIME RUSH

AND

HOUSE OF ANUBIS!

Its called 'Island Getaway' and it is anything but a vacation

Every chapter you will help me to decide who to vote out

2 or 3 a chapter!

Here are the contestants

Ally Dawson

Austin Moon

Dez Ferguson

Trish Lopez

Tori Vega

Trina Vega

Andre Harris

Jade West

Sinjin Vanclief

Beck Oliver

Cat Valentine

Robbie Shapiro

Kendall Knight

Logan Mitchell

James Diamond

Carlos Garcia

Nina Martin

Fabian Rutter

Amber Millington

Patricia Williamson

Alfie Lewis

Jerome Clarke

Joy Mercer

Mara Jaffray

AND

Eddie Sweet!

**~Madi!**

**PS: I WILL PUT UP THE FIRST CHAPTER SOON!**


	2. First Competition!

Hi

So this is chapter 1!

ENJOY!

"Welcome everyone!" The director Dan said!

"Hey Dan!" The contestants answered back!

"Okay I am super physcd for this! But before we have our first competition! We will put everyone into 5 groups!

Group 1 or Red Group: Kendall Knight; Beck Oliver; Austin Moon; Jerome Clarke; and Ally Dawson!

Group 2 or Green Group: Tori Vega; Eddie Sweet; Dez Ferguson; Logan Mitchell; and Alfie Lewis!

Group 3 or Orange Group: Sinjin Vanclief; Joy Mercer; Mara Jaffray; Trina Vega; and Robbie Shapiro!

Group 4 or Blue Group: Carlos Garcia; Nina Martin; Andre Harris; Trish Lopez; and Patricia Williamson!

Group 5 or Yellow Group: Fabian Rutter; Jade West; James Diamond; Amber Millington; and Cat Valentine!"

Dan announced the teams! Then tossed them their shirts.

There were some moans but some cheers!

"Now there is some bad news! One team is being eliminated! Now decide a team captain and we will have our first challenge!" Dan pointed to each teams door and they ran through each!

RED TEAM! POV:

Who should be the team captain?" Kendall asked

"I think it should be Ally since she is the only girl!" Jerome winked, Ally blushed, and Austin got angry!

"Good idea, besides she seems like a responsible person!" Kendall looked at her

"Then it is settled Ally is the team leader and everyone likes her!" Austin fake smiled and walked into his dressing room. Slamming the door.

"Well I have a girlfriend!" Beck said trying to crack a joke

GREEN TEAM! POV:

"Well?" Alfie asked.

"I say...Tori" Eddie smiled at her

"Well thanks I think! But I think Logan should, he sounds smart!" Tori replied

"I say Dez!" Dez shouted which made everyone decide not Dez.

"Logan or Tori?" Alfie asked

They all voted and decided to make Tori leader!

ORANGE TEAM! POV:

"No it should be me!" Joy shouted to Robbie!

"Im better!" Robbie screamed back

"Guys Calm Down!" Mara talked

"But Im the talented one!" Trina shouted

"I say Trina!" Sinjin said and leaned into Trina widening his eyes! 

"Im out!" Trina got up a walked away

"HELLO!" Mara screamed which got everyone's attention.

"Why don't we just pick a name out of a hat!" Mara suggested

"No!" They all screamed back.

"Wait Mara does have a point" Trina said

They picked Sinjin! (uh oh)

BLUE TEAM! POV:

"My 2 are Nina or Trish!" Carlos said which made Trish blush

"Thanks Carlos!" Trish bat her eyes

"Or Patricia!" Andre added

"Thanks Dre!" Patricia created a funny nickname for him

"Lets let someone from the red group pick!" Carlos said brilliantly

They ran to the red team who were sort of fighting

"Guys where is Austin?" Trish asked

"In his dressing room!" The blue team went there and left the rest of them to dort out there problems

"Lets knock on the door!" Carlos did'nt want to cause a problem

"Nah! I got this!" Trish used her hair pick to pick the lock and open it

"Austin where are you!" Trish called out

"Ooh there he is!" Patricia pointed to a 16 year old blonde boy crying

"Why are you crying?" Carlos asked

"Oh nothing just my dog died yesterday and I miss him!" Austin lied

''Im sorry Austin, That must be terrible!" Trish knew it was a lie so she emphesitized the terrible!

"Yep! But im good, whatcha want?" Austin hoped Trish would'nt tell anyone the truth.

"Oh we were wondering who should be team captain? Nina, Trish, or Patricia!" Andre asked

"I don't know! Um...Nina?" Austin answered but in a question kind of way. Then nodded his head in a flirtingly way

"Thanks!" They all said even Trish! But she did'nt want to be captain

YELLOW TEAM! POV:

''Who?" Amber asked even though they picked

"FABIAN!" They all screamed

"Who?" Amber asked

"FABIAN!" They all screamed

"Why me!" Fabian yelled to the sky laughing

"Because you would be a good leader we can tell and Amber told us!" Jade announced.

"So even before we went backstage I was already gonna be the captain?" Fabian asked but being answered by nods!

THEY ALL RAN BACK TO STAGE!

"Okay so captains please step forward!" Dan said and the 5 did!

"Now you 5 will introduce yourself in this room and while you are back there your teamates will be taught the game! You wont though!" Dan laughed and pointed to the room.

IN THE ROOM! POV: 

"Hi Im Ally!" Ally waved from the red chair

"Hi Im Tori!" Tori waved from the green chair

"Im Sinjin! And I collect Mushed foods!" He widened his eyes creepily.

"Hey Im Nina!" Nina smiled

"Fabian!" He waved

They started talking and laughing

BACK IN THE STAGE!

"Okay so the object of the game is to get your captain through the maze with them blind folded!" Dan smiled as everyone dropped their mouth

"You have to get them to get the key at the middle and come back! But they also cant know they have to get the key and they wont know it is a maze! As you speek they are being blind folded and they dont know where they are being taken." Dan smiled again

"1 by 1 you will take turns helping them through the maze!" Dan pointed to the door and all the teams ran through!

**AUSTIN MOON POV!**

When I walked in all I could see was the scared Ally and then I noticed why she was scared. The team leaders were on 10 foot high pedastools and they had to walk on them blind folded to the middle. Dan forgot to mention that!

**ALLY DAWSON POV!**

I am terrified. Scared of where I am. I can tell im up high but not where and I want to cry. All I want to be is in Austin's arms!

**No one pov!**

"On your mark, get set, go!" Dan yelled to everyone

The teamates helped the captains through the maze and they got the key with no problem. But on the way back it got bad

(RED)

"Ally walk straight for 2 feet and then turn left!" Austin shouted to Ally

"Okay!" Ally walked but started to loose his balance

"NOOO!" Austin screamed but Ally got bqack on her balance

Ally got to the end and all her teamates ran to help her off! She ran to the gate and unlocked it then she pulled off her blind fold!

"Ally you got 1st place!" Kendall hugged her

"Congrats you did great!" Jerome nudged Austin out of the circle and Austin walked away slowly!

(GREEN)

"Good Tori now sharp left!" Eddie yelled

"OKAY!" She yelled back then she got to the end and fell off by mistake

The team ran to her to check on her!

"Are you okay Tori?" Eddie helped her up but she fell back down!

"No, it's my ankle! Oww!" She yelped

"Here!" Eddie picked her up and held onto her. He ran her to the gate and she unlocked it!

Eddie pulled off her blind fold for her!

"GO TORI!" Eddie smiled and without thinking kissed her or her cheek!

"Thanks!" Tori blushed

"You got 2nd and now were still in the running!" Alfie and Logan cheered

Eddie ran to Dan and told him to call paramedics to check on Tori!

(Blue)

"Nina now!" Carlos shouted!

"Okay! Thanks!" Nina turned left!

They all ran to her and when she walked off they caught her!

"Now run straight and put the key in the gate!" Trish yelled and Niina did what she was told

Nina pulled off her blindfold and everyone cheered!

"3RD PLACE!" Nina screamed

(Yellow & Orange)

"Come on Fabian!" Amber yelled

"SINJIN MOVE IT OR WE LOOSE IT!" Trina screamed

Just then Sinjin tripped over his shoelace and fell off!

"Fabian come on your in the lead!" Fabian could feel the edge of the beam so he jumped off!

"Now run straight and put the key in the gate!" Cat yelled

"Okay and key in gate!" The gate opened

"YES!" The yellow team screamed.

But Sinjin was still on the ground!

"Are you okay Sinjin!" Trina asked

"Yeah!" He got up and pulled off the blind fold

"Good cause now Im gonna kill you!" Trina helped Sinjin up and and then pushed him off the beam!

The orange team walked away their heads low!

"And now there was 4 teams!" Dan smiled

"Yay!" Everyone cheered

"Okay now get some sleep, Tomorrow you will have another challenge and their is a twist!" Dan smiled and everyone left except Eddie

"Dan?" Eddie poked him in the back

"Yeah!" He smiled

"Where is Tori?" Eddie shook his foot as he does when he is nervous!

"Oh bad news...

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! But chapter 2 will be up soon!**

**~Madi!**


	3. 2nd Competition!

Hi

Chapter 2!

"Oh bad news, she sprained it so she will have to sit this challenge out!" Dan walked away and Eddie let out a sigh of relief!

**EDDIE POV:**

Wow that is so good! Uh oh! I think I might be in love!

**The Next Mornin!**

"Hi I hope you all had a good night rest!" Dan greeted the sleepy competeters

"Hi" they all moaned!

"This morning you all are getting a full coarse meal!" Dan smiled as all the competeters lifted their heads

"Okay so everyone sit on a seat and you will get your meals!" Dan laughed evily

"Well there is more, there are a few meals and you will have to eat them! If you give up you will not help your team! The last person to eat wins their team a fabulous suprise! The other 3 teams wont get anything and then they will go to the temple and 1 will go home! At the end of today there will be 19!" Dan clapped his hands and the waiters brought out thee food!

"First meal: Slugs with extra slime! ENJOY!" Dan sat in his 'throne' and watched!

**Red Team!**

"Who is gonna eat this?" Ally asked

"Im not sure but we have to if we want to win!" Kendall gulped

Austin took a big bite to seem brave

"So?" Jerome asked

"Its not that bad!" Austin lied to make the boys get grossed out

"Wow your so brave!" Ally smiled

"My turn!" Jerome winked at Ally and took a bite

"Gross but Ill do anything for the team!" Jerome smiled

Kendall ate the whole thing in 1 bite

"Ehh needs salt!" Kendall made Ally and Beck laugh

"Im not sure If I can eat this!" Ally frowned

"Ill eat it for you!" Austin said without thinking

"Oh Austin I can't let you do this, besides what if they see!" But before Ally heard the answer Austin ate it for her!

Austin almost threw up but Dan did'nt notice

**Yellow Team!**

"Okay so we all take a bite on 3!" Jade announced

"1!'' Amber said

"2!" James gulped

"3!" Fabian yelled

They all took a bite

"Gross!" Amber yelled

But they all swollowed and completed round 1! Except for Cat who gave up!

**Blue Team!**

"Nina are you sure!" Carlos asked

"Yes! Everyone think it is molten lava cake!" Nina smiled

They all took a bite and were good!

**Green Team!**

"This will be gross!" Logan said but than took a bite

"Oh well!" Eddie bit

"Uh gross!" Andre swallowed it whole

"Chew Chew swallow?" Alfie asked and then took a bite

Tori just bit hard and ran away throwing it up

Which made Eddie run to her

"Well that's 2 out for green team!" Dan yawned

"So now there is 17! Round 2!" Dan clapped as everyone moaned

"Yum! Its Maggot Cheese!" Dan smiled

"You will have to eat a bowl of it!"

**Red Team!**

"Im out!" Ally stood up and walked to the looser bench!

Everyone laughed

"Ill try it if you do!" Kendall looked at Jerome

"Sure! As long as you do!" Jerome looked at Beck

"Fine! Austin you?" Beck looked at Austin

"Yes!" Austin looked at the boys

They all ate the bowl and swallowed hard! But they passed

**Yellow Team!**

"That wasn't too bad!" Jade frowned

"Eh! Fabian burped

"That is gross...Im gonna be sick!" Amber ran away

"Why!" James ate it without thinking.

**Green Team!**

"Dez are you gonna eat it?" Logan asked

"DONE!' Dez ate it

"Mee tooo!" Alfie smiled

"Logan you gonna eat?" Dez aked

Logan ate it

**Blue Team!**

"NO IM OUT!" Patriia, Trish and Andre said

But Nina and Carlos ate it!

"Good job! And then there were 11! Next meal is Jellyfish that has been covered in old cheese!" Dan pointed to the stinky food!

Ugh!

**Red Team!**

"Im gonna get out! I hate sea food!" Kendall got up!

"Well I hate old cheese!" Jerome went over to the bench

"This stinks!" Beck walked away!

But Austin ate it! He was fine and he wanted to win this!

**Blue Team!**

"Im sorry Carlos but this is too gross!" Nina walked away!

But Carlos wanted to win! So he stayed

And ate the food!

**Yellow Team!**

"Goodbye!" Jade waved to her food.

"No way!" James said!

"Ill eat it!" Fabian ate it and sighed

"That's gross!" He smiled

**Green Team!**

"Outzeez!" Logan and Alfie got up!

Dez ate it without thinking and he said "YUM!"

"Wow you four are gross! And for dessert...Black Pudding!"

**The last 4!**

"Im sorry but that is something I cant eat!" Dez got up!

"NOOOOOOOO WAYYYY!" Carlos screamed

"Ill eat it!" Fabian smirked

"Me too!" Austin smiled back

"Ooh a challenge! Fine whoever can eat this the fastest wins!" Dan had an idea

"1...2...2 1/2...3!" Dan shouted

Austin ate his in - 1min and 14 seconds

Fabian ate his in - 1min and 16 seconds!

Austin Won!

"Good job red team your on a role!" Dan laughed

"Okay now go into your room and wait!" Dan pointed to the door and the kids ran through it

**RED TEAM!**

**ALLY POV!**

I was so excited! Austin won us a suprise! I hope it's good! But I hope he feels better, he does'nt look to good! He is my hero!

**AUSTIN POV!**

I did this all for Ally! My jealousy got the best of me! Now I feel horrible! But at least Ally might like me a little more! I hope I won them a good suprise, not something bad!

**Kendall POV!**

That stupid Austin won! Im glad were getting something but I'd actually rather loose! He better not end up with Ally or else! He does'nt even want to know!

**Jerome POV!**

I can't stand Austin and now he won for us! Oh Kendall and I are gonna have fun messing with him tonight!

**Beck Pov!**

I wonder what it would be like to say cough when you sneeze! Ha! "Cough!" I sneezed! OOoOOoOOo thats funny looking!

"Okay congrats to you Reds here is your prize!" The bus driver **(AN: I FORGOT TO MENTION THEY GOT ON A BUS!)** said!

**ALLY POV!**

He walked away and we saw a huge water fall! With rosses and it smelled beautiful! But mostly romantic! The bus driver gave us some new swimsuits and we tried them on! I sat at the top of the water-fall my legs hanging down! Kendall came up to me...

"Hey Ally!" He smiled

"Oh hi!" I smiled a little

"What's the matter?" He asked

"I can't find Austin! I feel bad, he won us this and now he is'nt here!" I frowned

"Oh I'll go look for him!" He got up and ran away. I had a sneaky submission so I followed

I was shocked I saw...

**ELIMINATION!**

"Well tonight is your first elimination! You will say who you want to go and at the end we will say who the 2 least likely to win their team are! That's when you decide who should stay and who should leave the Island Getaway!" Dan gulped

"Well Tori fell and hurt herself last challenge, while in this challenge she lost on the first round!" Alfie frowned

"Cat just gave up and Amber lost!" James sighed

**...1 HOUR OF TALKING LATER...**

"Okay so at the tole of un-helpers! The 2 are...**Amber Millington **and **Tori Vega!**" Dan announced and many frowned

"The person going home is...

Sorry it was kind of a cliffhanger for the read team! But you are gonna help me decide who goes! Review it and tell me who goes! Once I get a few reviews I will make the next chapter!

~Madi!


End file.
